The present invention relates to a reinforced and well insulated, integral structural panel and more particularly to such a panel wherein structural strength is provided by an internal arch member. The invention is also directed toward such a structural panel including a solar energy collecting array with means for interconnecting the arrays on adjacent panels. In addition, the invention is directed toward a method of forming such a surface portion of a building or other structure from a plurality of such panels as well as a method of forming the structural panels themselves.
The use of structural panels for forming surfaces, such as roofs and walls upon various structures is well known in the prior art. It is well known to form such structural panels with other skin members, the space between the skin members being filled with an adhesive insulating material such as polyurethane foam.
Use of foam material in this instance is of particular advantage since it provides good dimensional stability and structural strength while being light weight and of good insulating quality, partly because of its low density and porous structure. Such foam materials have predictable structural and adhesive qualities and particularly lend themselves to the addition of flame retardant materials so that both the panels and the structure upon which they are arranged tend to resist flame propagation and spread. The foam insulating material also contributes inherent accoustical dampening properties.
It is also well known in the prior art to provide solar energy collecting arrays suitable for disposition upon a surface such as a roof or wall of a building or other structure. The present invention contemplates the use of such a solar energy collecting array wherein water or other liquids or fluids are circulated through pipes or channels which are exposed to the sun's rays. The heated liquid may be used directly, for example, as a hot-water supply or indirectly by circulating the heated liquid to a heat transfer unit adapted for heating or cooling within the building itself or for other installations. Such solar energy collecting arrays may also be employed either upon the roofs of homes or adjacent structures to supply heating for swimming pools or the like. The solar energy collecting arrays may of course also be used in other buildings or structures.
It is important to realize in connection with the present invention that economy of construction and assembly is of critical importance both for structural panels of the type discussed herein as well as for solar energy collecting arrays either along or in combination with the structural panels. Further, econony is important at all stages of construction and operation. Initially, it is important that the construction and method of assembly for the structural panels be accomplished with minimum cost in order to minimize the unit cost for the structural panels either alone or in combination with a solar energy collecting array.
Subsequently, labor may be a substantial cost factor in the mounting of a plurality of the panels, again either alone or with a solar energy collecting array, in structures such as a home or other buildings. It is therefore also important that assembly of the plurality of panels to form an integral part of the structure, such as a roof and/or ceiling for example, be accomplished at minimum cost.